Insanity
by xxdevilishxx
Summary: Almost always, she blamed it on him. But sometimes, when she was feeling particularly insane or drunk or perhaps both, she wondered if it was her. Drabbles. Jacob/Leah. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from… I was in the mood for some Blackwater, but then these thoughts wouldn't leave me alone. It's only a drabble really, but if you want me to continue, don't be afraid to say so. (: **

**Before you read, ignore all the errors and mistakes please. Why? I have two excuses. Flimsy excuses, but excuses nonetheless. First, it's my first fanfiction! I'm going to get the hang of editing and everything later. Second, because it's kind of like 1:30 a.m., and I have to wake up at 7:30 a.m. for camp counselling…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but don't worry I'm working on that! :D**

* * *

Almost always, she blames it on him. Because really, when were things not his fault? It was always his emotions that led them to horrible consequences. Plus, according to her, one should never pass up an opportunity to blame Jacob Black for their worldly troubles.

Sometimes (when she's feeling particularly insane or extremely drunk or perhaps both) she wonders if maybe it's _her_. Maybe it's not him, at all. Maybe, just maybe, it's her. You know the standard "It's not you, it's me"? But that thought escapes her mind as soon as it comes, because Leah Clearwater is totally above clichés (even if she secretly adores them).

In even rarer and more insane times (which is whenever he's around), she wonders if it's _both_ of them. After all, one person cannot be responsible for such a disastrous failure (or fiasco, as they called it in _Jeopardy!_) can they be? Surely, such results are the by-product of not one, but two dysfunctional, love-ridden, and desperate people. However, she doesn't ponder for too long, because that way only lies madness. And that madness will only lead her to a world much, _much_ more distorted and much, _much_ more insane that the world she's living in now. And she may be Leah Clearwater, but even she has her limits.

* * *

**Review, please! Because I love hearing from you people! Plus, it also tells me if the things I write are good enough to be continued or not. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Leah Clearwater_. The first thought that comes to one's mind when they think of her isn't something a lot of people like to associate with them. But she's Leah Clearwater, and she's beyond the point of caring.

She wasn't always like this. Oh no, there was a time when she was manageable. She was never the flowers and unicorns and rainbow types, but once upon a time she was enough for someone to handle. But then again, one should never dwell into the past too much. Heck, no one should dwell on the present or the future, either, because really, everyone's bound to end up dead. Unless, you were a bloodsucker, and Leah had always had a low tolerance for them.

Another person, Leah had a low tolerance for was Jacob Black. Oh, how he drove her mad, but she would never admit it. Leah doesn't believe in submission, but strangely enough, she believes in dominance. And if someone tries to make her understand exactly what was wrong with that, she argues with them that they're two very different things. And she continues until they glare at her, sigh in exasperation, and walk away, muttering as they go. And yes, in that order.

The very first problem that Leah had with Jacob Black was exactly _that_. When argued with, he refused to give up. He was equally stubborn, the kind who would argue with you long after you've been buried. He just _wouldn't_ stop arguing. He just _wouldn't_. Unless, of course, someone separated the two of them and shoved them in two different rooms, but even then he wouldn't let go if he could. And if he ever did give up, then he wouldn't follow the steps in order. It was like he knew exactly how to push her button. And secretly she wondered if he _actually_ did know what drove her mad. He wouldn't glare at her; instead he would smirk, and hold her stare for at least 5 seconds. Instead of sighing in exasperation, he would wink, and then he'd walk away, laughing lightly as he went. Because he knew that even though he had given up, and she had won, she really hadn't.

And sometimes, sometimes, Leah just wanted to punch him, and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. And occasionally she felt the need to knee him where it hurts the most. And when he really drove her mad, she just wanted to walk up to him and… (She stops thinking as she comes face to face with the horrific realization that Jacob Black has quickly turned into her obsession)

_Jacob Black_. Depending on the person, the word that they would associate with him would be different. Depending on the gender, the word that they would associate with him would be different. _Sarcastic, Hot (quite literally), Charming, Sexy,_ and maybe even _Polite_. However, if the person in question was Leah Clearwater, then he would be lucky if the word was a swear word.

Just the thought of the straightforward, determined, feisty she-wolf makes his face break out into a small smirk. He would never admit it to her face, but she was something else entirely. Just the right blend of sugar and spice and everything _not _nice. Damn, she made him sound like a leech-y infomercial. Great, now she had him inventing words…

And he wasn't the only one who had seen the spark in her. Oh, no. And as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't the first one at all, either. The stubborn-headed girl caught attention where she went. Unlike most girls, her looks weren't the one that made people turn their heads to get another look at her. It was actually her personality. Loud yet calm. Feminine yet commanding. Now, it wasn't like she wasn't pretty. She was; her disposition just overpowered her looks. And he'd be lying if he said that guys didn't stare at her, _them_, when they weren't in town. (They stared in town as well, but La Push was used to _their_ presence)

The thing about Leah Clearwater that Jacob (and others) found annoying was her personality (Yeah, no surprise there). Oddly enough, Jacob found that particular thing about her endearing as well. Without her impossible personality, Leah would just be another girl in the world. She wouldn't be _Leah_ _Clearwater_ without it. She wouldn't be _his_ Leah without it. And he kept that one particular thought to himself, because he knew that if the world learnt about these thoughts of his, he would be in some deep trouble (for the lack of a better word).

However, there's one thing about Jacob Black that you should know and that was that he was very possessive. Maybe it was the inner wolf in him, or maybe it was just a part of his _amazing _personality, but he was _uber _possessive. His things were not to be touched by others. Looking at them was as far as they could get without getting pummeled in the face. And Leah Clearwater? She was completely _his_. No one knows why or how (heck, even he doesn't know) but Leah Clearwater was Jacob Black's territory. And does that bother Leah? Oh, _yes!_ Not as much as she would have liked it to bother her, but enough that she would try and harm Jacob whenever he mentioned it. Even though she clearly knew that he could easily stop her and prevent her from harming him.

There's another secret that you should know about Jacob Black. And that secret is that _sometimes, just_ _sometimes_, he would Leah Clearwater hit him. Even if it was for her to just let her anger out or for other reasons, but sometimes he would let himself _willingly_ get assaulted by her. Just to see that small smile on her face when she would look at him to inspect her artwork. (even though she knew that he let her, she couldn't help but smile slightly)

**A/N: Um, so… Yeah, okay. So, I don't think that this will be a proper multi-chapter story, because as you can clearly see, there isn't any storyline behind either of the chapters. They just _are_. And to the outside person (my opinion is different) they're not connected to each other. But if you guys still want me to continue then review! (hint, hint) And maybe, just maybe, I'll expand this into a multi-chapter fic with a proper, plot, storyline, characters, and ending. (:**

**Thanks to **nextstepdancer233, brankel1,** and the guest reviewer **me** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys get not only cookies, but also chocolate! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Cookies. Yes, cookies. Who knew making cookies could be so eventful and destructive. Well, at least it's not muffins…

It was like any other day on the Rez. God, who am I kidding, it wasn't like any other day. For one, it was a bright sunny day complete with chirping birds and the laughter of little kids. Yeah, okay, maybe not _little_ kids. More like laughter of _all grown up, muscular, and 6 foot tall _kids. But that's hardly the point, isn't it?

It was 3 o' clock. The time of the day when it was too early to do anything in Jacob's opinion, and too late to do anything in Leah's opinion. They were both currently in the living room of Leah's house sitting across from each other.

"So…" Jacob trailed off stretching and leaning back in his sofa chair.

"So…" Leah answered back looking around her living room.

Seth had invited Jacob over to play video games, and both of them had done just that before Sue Clearwater had gone grocery shopping and had dragged Seth along with her.

"What do you want to do?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"With you?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, with the ceiling fan. Of course, me." Jacob answered sarcastically.

"Why can't I pick the ceiling fan. It's obviously a better choice." Leah smiled sweetly much to Jacob's annoyance.

Jacob snorted, "Yeah, sure it is."

Minutes later, Jacob's toe found Leah's thigh and he nudged her. "Leah. Hey, Leah?"

Leah glanced up from the book that she had picked up and glared at Jacob, "What?!"

"I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always, Black?"

"Shut it, Clearwater. I'm a growing boy, I need my food."

"Please, how much more are you going to grow? Next thing you know, you'll be breaking through ceilings."

"Leeeaaah!" Jacob whined and she huffed at him.

"What now, Jacob?"

"I'm hungry, Leah."

"I think we established that quite a while ago." Leah smirked at Jacob who simply stared at her.

"Leah."

"Jacob."

"Leah."

"Jacob."

"Leeeah."

"Jaaacob."

"Leeeeeah."

"Jaaaaacob."

"Leah."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah," Leah glanced up at Jacob's pleading face. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to make me food." Jacob smiled at her innocently, and Leah glared.

"I'm not your wife, Black."

"Yeah, and thank god for that, but don't you have anything to eat."

"No, and if you're really that hungry, then go home, and eat."

"But no one's home."

"Where's Billy?" Leah looked at Jacob curiously.

"He's at Bella's house." Jacob muttered.

"Why didn't you just go with him? Bella would have been there." Leah teased.

"Leah. Don't." Jacob looked at her, and Leah knew better to continue teasing him.

"Can't you make me something?" Jacob pleaded once more.

"No, I'm busy." Leah replied.

"Doing what!?" Jacob asked. "Reading?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Leah replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go read. William Herondale's definitely more interesting than you."

"Didn't you parents ever teach you how to treat guests?" Jacob narrowed her eyes at her as she got off the couch she occupied.

"No, they didn't." Leah snapped.

"Hey wait," Jacob grabbed her arm from where he was sitting as she was walking away.

"Now what?" Leah asked pulling her arm away from Jacob's grasp.

"Emily's your cousin, right?"

"I hardly see how any of this is important." Leah stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Emily's a really good baker."

"Please, that girl can only bake muffins." Leah snorted.

"That's a lie." Jacob shook his head getting up. "Well, since Emily's such a good baker, you must know how to bake too, right?"

"She's my cousin, not my sister."

"So, she's also a better baker than you?" Jacob smirked raising an eyebrow.

Leah's eyes narrowed at that statement, "What do you mean also? That's the only thing she's good at it."

"Sure, sure, whatever floats your boat. Clearly, I thought wrong. You won't know how to." Jacob smirked and sat back down.

"Won't know how to what?" Leah walked closer to Jacob.

"Nothing, nothing. What's the point in wasting my breath, anyways. Plus, wasn't what's his name…Will? Bill?" Jacob snapped his fingers trying to remember.

"William Herondale." Leah supplied.

"Yeah, him, wasn't he clearly more interesting?" Jacob looked up at Leah to find her glaring daggers at him.

"Jacob." Leah warned once, and Jacob laughed.

"I was just gonna suggest that we should bake cookies, but clearly you have no idea how to bake."

"I can bake!" Leah protested.

"Sure, you can." Jacob's tone was one which adults often use to delude kids into believing things that weren't true.

"I can!" Leah huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, well prove it!"

"Fine, I will. Give me the recipe, and I'll bake cookies!"

"Fine! Where's your laptop? We'll get a recipe and make them."

"It's upstairs." Leah had figured out that he had tried to trick her, but she didn't care. She wanted to prove to him that she could bake, and she secretly wanted cookies.

"Favourite type of cookies?" Jacob asked as he grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs.

"Chocolate Chip." Leah grinned.

"Me too." Jacob smiled right back.

The two rushed upstairs, and got the first recipe that looked not too complicated.

"We can't use this!" Leah yelled at Jacob as he grabbed the flour that they had at her house. "The recipe calls for all-purpose flour, and this is white flour."

"Does it matter?" Jacob asked throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "It's all flour at the end of the day."

They had been arguing for the last five minutes about the flour type.

"Yes, it DOES matter!" Leah yelled at Jacob.

"No, it DOESN'T!" Jacob yelled right back.

Leah insisted that they get some all-purpose flour from Jacob's house, who in turn argued that white flour would work fine.

"I was right! You're a horrible baker!" Jacob yelled at her.

"This has nothing to do with baking. You can use tomatoes instead of potatoes in a recipe if you don't have potatoes. You just can't!" Leah argued.

"Cooking is about improvising!" Jacob argued back. Frustrated at her, Jacob reached his hand into the flour container and threw some at her and then some more for good measure.

"JA-_COB!_" Leah screamed and threw flour right back at a laughing Jacob. Jacob retaliated by dumping all the flour in the container on her head.

Leah's mouth formed a perfect O as she stared in horror at a laughing Jacob, who put the empty container back on the counter. She took the plastic container and flung is at Jacob who tried to dodge it in the limited space of the kitchen. She then grabbed the two eggs that they were supposed to be using and cracked it on top of his head.

"My hair!" Jacob yelled at Leah who laughed right back. He grabbed the corn syrup and squeezed it all over her shirt.

"Jacob! That was my favourite shirt!" Leah yelled at Jacob as he ran around the kitchen. She then took all the vanilla essence and flung it at his face.

"Leah." Jacob's tone was one of warning as he advanced towards her, but Leah wasn't afraid. She grabbed one of the butter sticks, unwrapped it, and threw it at him. However, it bounced off his chest and on to the floor in front of him. Jacob too focused on getting revenge grabbed the baking powder and was advancing towards Leah when he slipped on the butter stick.

He went flying and landed on his behind, and baking powder can landed beside him with a metal clink. The only thing Leah could think of at the moment was how funny he looked slipping and falling. So, she responded in a manner she found fitting. She laughed and laughed until she fell on the floor, a few feet away from Jacob.

As her laughter seized, she noticed Jacob had neither moved nor made an attempt to do so.

"Jacob?" She called out lightly, her tone blank.

"Ugh, Leah." Jacob moaned slightly clutching his head.

"Jacob," Leah inched closer. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I don't know…" Jacob sounded groggy. "Why are there stars on your kitchen ceiling?"

"Jacob, you might or might not have a concussion." Leah was sitting beside him completely looking worried.

Jacob seized the opportunity presented, and grabbed the baking powder and threw it in her face like he had originally intended.

The only sound after that was of Jacob's laughter. Leah stared at him with her mouth open, not caring about the mess that surrounded her.

Jacob's laughter was, however, infectious, and Leah soon found herself laughing along with him. As their laughter seized, they both looked at each other and soft sighs of contentment escaped both their mouths. Leah stared into Jake's eyes and saw an emotion in them that she hadn't seen before.

"Leah?" Jacob started out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Leah replied maintaining eye contact.

"Close your eyes." Jacob's voice was husky as he grabbed her chin and titled it upwards slightly.

"Why?" Leah asked curiously, although her eyes were already closed.

"Because I'm about to kiss you." Jacob replied as he leaned down to join their mouths.

"What…" Leah was about to say something, but Jacob never really found what that was.

Jacob kissed her gently at first, nibbling carefully on her lower lip as she granted him entrance into her mouth. Soon, though, they both lost control, and he was suddenly pushing her back against one of the cabinets kissing her harder and with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone.

One of arms looped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while the other was tangled in her hair. Both of Leah's arms were around his neck and she moved towards him to close the distance between the two.

Which was how Sue and Seth Clearwater found them a few minutes later. Sue had gasped, not at the teenagers, oh no, she had seen that coming, but what frightened her was the mess they had made.

Seth just grinned and spoke before grabbing a bag of chips and heading to the living room, "Get a room."

"What happened in here?" Sue glared at the two teenagers sitting on the floor looking at her sheepishly.

"Um, Jacob was hungry." Leah answered first.

"For food." Jacob felt the need to clarify and glanced at Leah who was blushing furiously which made him grin.

Sue sighed as she noticed Jacob grinning and staring at her daughter with his face full of happiness, contentment, and care. Leah in turn was looking at the ground, her face flushed. "Both of you are cleaning this together, and I expect it to be done in the next hour. No fooling around, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jacob mock saluted Sue and she smiled at his cheerfulness and enthusiasm.

"Okay, mom." Leah replied meekly, glancing once at Jacob who looked back at her like she was a piece of treasure he had found after 20 years of searching.

Sue sighed again and exited the kitchen shaking her head.

Well, at least, they didn't use the chocolate chips to assault each other. Oh no, the chocolate chips lay safely on the counter unnoticed. And what a good thing that was, because really, _that_ wouldn't been a waste of food.

**A/N: So, this won't be a multi chapter story. Nope, I'll just do drabbles on here. Although, this one was clearly a one shot, but whatever. Thanks everyone who reviewed last time! Btw, William Herondale is a character in a series that I love. The series is called Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare!**

**If you liked this or didn't like this, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and please **DON'T **favourite or alert without reviewing. Thanks! (:**


End file.
